fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seraph Zazel
Seraph Zazel (セラフザセントオブラブ Serafuzasentooburabu) is a S-Class mage of Griffin Fall, and also tied for second strongest in the guild. He is the adopted son of Evelyn Zazel as well as the adopted borther of Sebastian Zezel Appearance Seraph wears the same outfit but has two different coats one which he wears on official business, the other he wears on all other occasions. The official one is a plain jet black trench coat that has the guild symbol on the back, when using this he keeps his arms out of the sleeves and buttons it at the middle allowing him to remove it in an instant. His other coat is also a trench coat but has fur around the hood and cuffs, and is fully zipped up. He wears a white shirt with a black collar and dark blue trousers along with black combat boots. He also wears two silver rings on his index fingers. Personality Seraph is normally a carefree individual who enjoys the small things in life, normally taking his signature pose when seeing something he considers interesting. His pose is him making a box with his index fingers and thumbs and saying "chiching" while winking as if he taking a picture. There is only three things that stop him from being so carefree, the first is taking or interrupting him while he is having his morning milk and chocolate chip cookies. As he says on countless occasion "until i have my milk i ain't here". The second reason is when someone messes with his guild or family, which to him is the same thing. The final one and the only unforgiveable thing to him is betraying ones guild, family or friends, This is the only thing Seraph is black and white on, everything else is a grey area which he will judge depending on the situation. As a child he was quite and easly frightened by things he had not seen before, as he grew so did his confidance, this was all thanks to the Griffin Fall guild and the most important person to him, Evelyn. History Magic and AbilitIes Keen intellect: Seraph has travel far and wide gaining a good knowledge of all things magical, he has also seen a dragon first hand which brought his travels and nearly life to a short swift end. He is a skilled tactician due to his past experiences''' and previous battles. '''Monstrous Magical Power: Despite the feeling that most get from him is that his magical power is not that impressive, This is due to his Immortal body magic being active constantly and requiring most of his magic, However upon releasing his magical power, the air around Seraph becomes heavy and the ground wil crack slightly surrounding him. It has been said that upon releasing his power it can become hard to breath. Master Hand-to-Hand: Even with his normal level physical strength, Seraph is an acomplished fighter, this is due to him not being able to use most of his magical power with his immortal body magic active, but becasue of it he is able to practise this skill against, even strongest opponents. This has caused him to gain master level skills in this area however he tends to stay away from it while in normal form, however this comes into play when using his Wolf form. Immortal Body Magic (不滅ボディ,Fumetsu bodi) is a magic rarely used as it is more commonly known as the Punching bag magic as it requires such concentration to channel magic into each cell to make the body regenerate at a good rate that it means the uses struggle to use any other magic. Seraph has learned to use this to an extent, as he is able to use this magic to augment his body allowing him to attack an opponent and not have to worry about the damage to his body. However the more damage he receives the quicker his magic pool will deplete. *'Full Force Strike' (フルフォースストライク,Furufōsusutoraiku) Seraph puts all his physical strength onto his fist and strikes with all his strength, breaking every bone in his arm but causing massive damage to an opponent, however this move would be useless on a physically strong opponent like Natsu and is only used on Mages weak to physical attacks., *'Near indestructibility': The only real bonus to this magic is that it means you can only be killed in a one shot type scenario, However there are countless other ways to stop Seraph while he uses this magic as it requires 80% of his magic to keep stable, along with the fact that if he is against multiple opponents they would be able to attack him without time in-between meaning his magic would drain quite fast. Re-equip (換装 Kansō):Seraph has a basic understanding of this magic and uses it to change clothes. Unlike some mages who use this in combat his skill with Re-equip is not even close enough to do it at times like that and is only used for outfit changes. Amaterasu: His main offensive skill while not using his take overs, he creates various formulas allowing him to Utilize different attacks. he is able to do this in quick succession allowing him to do multiple attacks. *'Formula 91' (九〇から一','''Kyūjūichi): Seraph creates a ring around the target then 7 formula circles that upon activation create a large purple cross, this move is increadbly powerful and can cause large eviromental damage, which is why Seraph will becareful when using it. *'Implosion formula': A special formula that allows Seraph implode other uses magic, there are restriction to what he can implode for example only magic that is not attached to a person, and spirits of any kind are not affected by this, it also requires time to perform, so depending on the speed of the attack it may or may not be useful. '''Takeover Soul Magic' (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā) Seraph is a master of Take over '''magic but his take overs are slightly differnet than other mages as he doesnt just become them he forms are always differnet from the originals.He is so skilled in this magic that he is able to switch between his Werewolf and seer take overs with only six seonds between the change. Seraph has used this magic since he can remember as his adopted mother is a skilled user of Take Over and taught him when she noticed he had a talent for it, after he found a near dead werewolf who allowed him to do a take over so he could live on through the child. He has three main take overs: *'''Beast Soul: Werewolf (狼,Ōkami) Upon taking this form he gains a tall, muscular, fair-skin that is covered with large battle scars. Along with long gray hair, with bluish eyes. His attire consists of light brown pants and a red blazer with white fur lining. **'Claws': His simplest but most deadly weapons, using his claws alongside his new super strength he is able to create his pressured air waves that can easily cut through normal steel **'Enhanced Strength': While in his werewolf form he is countless time stronger in terms of physical power, he is on par with if not stronger than Natsu in terms of physical strength however due to him not having any other magical abilities in this form he would find it challenging to engage any Dragon slayer or mage whose body is made of an element, **'Enhanced Speed': along with his strength his speed also jumps up considerably meaning he can travel long distance in a matter of seconds, This makes him a deadly opponent to any mage, as he can close great distances against mages who use long range magic and is quick enough to match any close combat mage. **'Greater Reflexes': due to his heightened senses he able to have more thinking time which just makes it even easier for him to react. **'Improved Hearing': His hearing improves quite a lot but as his hearing is already really good the improvement is not as significant as the other skills. **'Unmatched Smell': His nose can find the s ent of someone he knows from miles away, this also allows him to track enemies by there scent. **'Immense Eye Sight': his eye sight improves the most out of all skills as his eyes are not the best, while in normal form, but when in Beast soul: Werewolf he is able to see about two miles away as if it was infront of him *'Beast Soul: Werewolf: King of the pack ' Relationships Category:Guild Master Category:Male